


A Single Drop

by CousinSerena



Series: Lesson Learned [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Safewords, Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena
Summary: Now that Aziraphale realizes he and a certain demon like things a little rough, he decides to write up some ground rules.  Crowley interrupts, and his serpentine tendencies kick in.  It turns out that a tiny bit of his venom does a very interesting thing.





	A Single Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this weird idea about snakes and remembering that they can immobilize their prey....  
Also, WARNING: Everything's consensual here and there's a safeword. But, if the idea of something like drugged sex is triggering or uncomfortable for you, please don't read.
> 
> Also, this is part three of a series and you can read it alone but they do reference the first two parts.
> 
> No Beta reader, so fingers crossed....

Aziraphale sat at breakfast, engrossed in a book as usual, another pile next to him on the kitchen table. Crowley slumped in and sat opposite him and poured himself a cup of tea. They were both in their pajamas. As Crowley looked up to see what the angel was reading, he nearly choked, having swallowed the wrong way. He coughed and sputtered for half a minute until the angel finally looked up from his book.

“Are you all right, dear?”

Crowley pointed to the book in his hand, recovering from his coughing fit. “A little light reading, angel?”

Aziraphale was not reading a book of Renaissance poetry, a Shakespeare play or even a modern classic such as East of Eden. No, he had his nose buried in a book entitled, “Erotic Bondage for Beginners.” In a pile on the table was “BDSM for Dummies” and “Master and Slave.” 

“Hmm? What’s that, my dear?” He put down his biscuit. “Oh, the books.”

“Wha—yes, the books! _Those_ books, angel. What in blazes—”

“Well, my dear, I was thinking about our latest, er, sexual adventures, shall we say—”

“You mean the very recent episode where you teased me until I went “full demon” on you, and then you proceeded to tie me up and have your way with me? _That_ adventure, angel?” Crowley leaned forward, fascinated.

“Well, yes, but as you recall that was payback for the little incident in France—”

“I remember. You asked for it.” Aziraphale had purposely provoked Crowley by calling him “nice” repeatedly until Crowley had decided to teach him a little lesson.

Aziraphale grinned sheepishly. “I did ask for it just a bit, didn’t I? But I certainly exacted my revenge.”

Crowley remembered how he’d been gagged and bound as Aziraphale took all the time he wanted to tease him before finally giving him satisfaction. His eyes glinted.

Crowley had loved it, never knowing the angel had it in him. If he had known about Aziraphale’s secret sexual tendencies, he would have continued to act on his own instincts all this time.

“Are you proposing we keep spicing things up with some more BDSM play?”

Aziraphale lowered the book. “Well… yes and no. We need rules if we’re going to keep this up, Crowley.”

“Rules?” Crowley looked like he’d just tasted something horrid. “Angel, that takes all the fun out of it. Who needs rules for sex? Let’s just go at it. Attack each other like before, no rules necessary.”

“Now listen, Crowley.” Aziraphale peered over his glasses like a librarian. “Everything I’ve read about this—you know, bondage, BDSM, all that—”

“Do you know how much I love hearing you say bondage and BDSM?” grinned Crowley.

He was rewarded with one of the angel’s pursed-lip disapproving frowns, which always made Crowley happy.

“We at least have to establish some ground rules. First, how far do we go? I mean, I must confess,” and here Aziraphale felt embarrassed enough to blush bright red, which Crowley thought was adorable.

“I do like it, well, when it seems _realistic_. Like before. When one of us is actually a bit angry with the other, or it’s a surprise, or—well, do you know what I’m trying to say?”

“I think so, angel. You don’t want it to be too nice and orchestrated. So that leads _me_ to a question. How much of our powers can we use? We have to agree on it because I don’t want to hurt you, angel. You’ve seen how I can get when I’m excited. I am a demon, you know. Fangs, claws that come out a bit when I start to lose control—” 

“Dear boy, I _am_ the one that overpowered _you_ the last time. But, agreed. You know, I actually don’t mind a little pain,” he said shyly. “A little bruising and biting, even slapping….Still, we should limit the use of our powers. Enough to hold, not enough to truly burn or break bones or otherwise seriously injure. Rough is fine, but not discorporation.”

Crowley looked thoughtful. So the angel liked it a bit rough. “Right,” he said. “Just enough to hold the other one…and if we’re equally matched in a struggle?”

“May the best angel or demon win,” smiled Aziraphale.

Crowley raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Agreed. Well, well, angel. I’m liking this.”

Aziraphale was just getting warmed up with the rules, however. He scribbled them down, looking for all the world like a secretary writing up meeting minutes, and not a bookish angel writing down rules for kinky sex.

“Another rule—I propose that while it’s most fun to surprise one another, we mustn’t do it when it’s an obviously inappropriate time. Such as in the middle of the shop when the shop’s open. Or if I’m _about_ to open the shop. Or if….”

“Yes, yes, I get the idea. Agreed.” He was getting aroused with all this talk. In fact, his pajamas were getting very tight.

“And a safe word,” continued the angel. “Because we might want to _say_ stop, or _no_, but we don’t _really_ want the other one to stop. So we need a word that actually and truly means we want to stop things at once.”

Crowley thought about it. It made sense, he supposed. But what word? Apple? Eden? “Apocalypse?” he suggested. He wanted to get on with _practicing_ this new arrangement, if the angel would stop talking.

“Apocalypse. Yes, most appropriate,” said the angel. He hunkered down over his notebook, writing this last bit.

“Well, I think we have it, then,” said Aziraphale, still looking down at his notes. “Agreed?” There was no answer. “Crowley?”

“Agreed,” purred a low voice in his ear. Startled, the angel looked up. While he’d been absorbed in his notes, Crowley had slipped out of his chair and stood just to the right of him, bending down so his mouth was at ear level. Before he could move, Crowley’s hand struck out and gripped his right hand in a vice like hold, making him drop his pencil. The next thing he knew, a handcuff was slapped around his wrist.

“Crowley! What the—” He twisted around to look at Crowley, who was smirking at him, his eyes blazing.

“Not—not _now_, we’re just writing the rules down!”

“Oh, we’ve finished with that, angel. We have all the rules down that we need. Don’t you worry, I won’t break a single one. _Bend_, maybe. Break, never,” he grinned. He’d quietly miracled up the Hell-forged handcuffs he kept in his own flat, the very ones he’d slapped on the angel back in eighteenth century France. He was glad he could put them to use again.

“But, but—this is not the time!” Aziraphale protested.

“Oh now, wait just a minute, angel. The shop’s not open, it’s just us, nobody around. You’ve written the rules, now I want to start practicing with you.” He reached over the angel and striking fast, grabbed his other hand, quickly cuffing it. The angel tensed up and began to engage his divine energy. However, the handcuffs had retained enough demonic power to make it very effective against Aziraphale. They stung just a little and neutralized his own angelic powers. He was growing truly angry.

“Crowley, remove these right now. This is ridiculous!”

Crowley kicked Aziraphale’s chair away and yanked the angel over to the living room. He found an ottoman, one of several scattered about the bookshop near the tables. It was just the right height for Crowley to bend the angel over. Aziraphale was pulling against him, but the cuffs made it painful to pull too hard. Aziraphale protested, using words Crowley seldom heard the angel use. 

“My, my angel, such language. And all I want to do is give you what you want.”

Once he had him over the ottoman, he took one hand off the cuffs to remove his pajama bottoms.

As soon as he did so, the angel leapt off and lunged at Crowley with his entire body, attempting to knock him to the ground. But Crowley was ready.

He grabbed the angel’s strong forearms and snarled. A leg came up to give Crowley a solid kick in the groin, but Crowley had him too off balance to connect. They both went down, the angel landing on his back with an “_oof_.” They wrestled only briefly before Crowley managed to grab his cuffed wrists again and straddle him, pinning his arms between them.

He had to pause to catch his breath, then he looked at Aziraphale, orange eyes blazing and fangs out. “You certainly have some fight in you today,” he growled. Aziraphale’s own eyes had gone a dark grey, as they did when he was angry. He was still attempting to flood himself with enough Power to throw the demon off but the cuffs wouldn’t allow it. Aziraphale hurled another obscenity at Crowley and tried to buck the demon off. 

“Now, now, none of that, angel. Though I do love to feel you squirm.”

“This is outrageous. Release me at once, Crowley!”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Don’t really want to.” Now that the angel was pinned under him, he leaned down and planted kisses around Aziraphale’s ear, down to his neck. He nibbled his neck gently. Still straddling the angel, he scooted into a position so that he was basically lying on top of him. The feeling of his captive struggling under him was growing impossibly arousing.

“Oh, angel, this is delicious. In fact, I remember feeling exactly this way in my more—serpentine form when I would wrap myself around a small, tasty animal. You know I ssstill have some snake in me, don’t you?”

“I’m well aware! Now stop this, Crowley. I demand you let me out of these cuffs!”

Crowley was waiting for Aziraphale to say the safe word, but he hadn’t. The demon grinned, baring his upper canines which had elongated into small fangs, a remnant of his earlier form that appeared when he was in danger or otherwise aroused.

  
“Fun fact, angel,” his voice rougher in his aroused state. “I can still bite like a snake. And did you know I have venom? Now, too much and it would kill a human. It would merely injure an angel—but _one single drop_, administered very carefully, has a very interesting effect. You see, sometimes I like to play a bit with my prey. And a single drop of my venom makes my victim very—compliant, shall we say. Obedient. Open to suggestion. Get my drift, angel?”  
Aziraphale’s eyes were wide. “Crowley—you wouldn’t…” He thrashed around a bit more under the demon, but to no avail except to arouse his Lust even further. Crowley wanted to do lots of things to the angel—but this fighting business was going to get annoying. The demon didn’t want to work that hard to get what he needed. He grabbed the angel’s face and stared into his wide blue eyes.

“Now, angel,” he murmured, “I’ve been thinking all the while you’ve been fighting me. I can simply truss you up, bend you over the ottoman over there and fuck you. But you know, that sounds like so much work. No, I think I’m going to give you a little love bite instead. And you’ll do whatever I say and it will feel _so good_. I’ve heard it even feels euphoric for the victim. What do you say to that, my pretty pet?”

Aziraphale shivered. 

“Crowley, no. Please!” He fought against his cuffs one more time but cried out as he was slightly burned by the effort. He tried to buck Crowley off, but it was useless.

“No, angel?” The demon’s eyes raked over Aziraphale’s entire body and noted the angel’s own state of arousal with amusement. Crowley hesitated. His blood was boiling but with enough presence of mind to listen for the safe word. When it didn’t come, he struck.

With one hand he pushed the struggling angel’s head to one side and kept it there, baring his neck. Crowley licked his lips looking at the beautiful unmarked skin for just a moment—and then he was kissing and sucking his neck, growing more and more excited with anticipation. 

Then, he slowly and almost lovingly bit his tender skin, sinking just the tip of one fang in and releasing a single tiny drop of demonic venom. There was a little cry of pain, then a gasp as the drop worked its way into the angel’s system. He shuddered and panted for just a few moments, then his body relaxed. It was almost orgasmic for Crowley, his baser animal instincts kicking in as his prey was subdued. 

Crowley saw that the angel’s skin was flushed and his eyes were dilated, but he was breathing just fine—he’d been very careful not to overdo it. He miracled away the angel’s clothing.

He looked down at him, now totally compliant and at his mercy. It was as if a delicious buffet was spread out in front of him. He decided to take this to more comfortable quarters. He kissed him deeply and murmured in his ear, “Come on, angel. Let’s go up to bed. I’ll even let you play with another one of my toys.” With a wave of his hand they were in the bedroom, and Crowley laid Aziraphale out on the huge firm bed. 

The angel was a little dizzy but pleasantly euphoric—and aroused, as his thick erect cock evidenced. He just felt so…sluggish and lazy, his limbs heavy yet tingly. He noticed the handcuffs were gone, but he didn’t think he could move on his own. He was totally helpless. He gazed at Crowley expectantly—why had he been so angry earlier? He didn’t know. Still, he wasn’t sure he liked the way the demon was looking at him. He tried to move but couldn’t. His limbs just wouldn’t do what he wanted them to, and furrowed his brow in confusion.

Crowley smiled. “It’s okay, my sweet pet. No need to fret. You can’t move unless I tell you to. And when I tell you to do something, you’ll want to do it _so_ badly. It’s like I told you, a little drop of my venom is all you needed to be sweet for me again. Don’t you worry, I’ll take good care of you. Isn’t this nicer than fighting?”

It _was_ nice, he thought dreamily. Aziraphale watched Crowley as he took off his pajamas so they were both now fully naked. Crowley climbed up next to Aziraphale and looked at his engorged cock, and he licked his lips. He had at least an hour until the venom wore off. He decided to play with him a bit. Aziraphale felt drunk with anticipation. 

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, and the angel obeyed, suddenly able to move. With his forked tongue, Crowley circled his balls and then licked the length of his shaft, flicking it around the tip lightly but not spending enough time there to make him come. The angel squirmed and let out a sound that was between a sigh and a moan. 

“Shhh,” soothed Crowley. “Everything’s all right.”

Then he remembered something. “I promised you could play with my toys, didn’t I?” he asked. He went to the black lacquered dresser and pulled open a drawer, taking out a smooth glass object, narrow at the tip and then flared at the other end. Back when he’d gotten it, it been called a dilator—he thought the new term was a butt plug. The endless sex toys the humans came up with was just fascinating. “Here, pet. This should keep you filled up until I’m ready to properly fuck you.” 

“Hands and knees,” he ordered, snapping his fingers. 

Some strange force pulled the angel up and onto all fours. He was positioned like an animal, with his bottom facing the demon. He knew he should feel humiliated in this position, but he wasn’t. He just felt so content to comply. He didn’t understand it, but it was wonderful, being directed like this. Crowley coated the tip of the plug with lube. He kneaded, then spread the angel’s cheeks for access, and flicked his tongue on his hole, listening to his delightful little gasps. He kissed and licked him, teasing him before inserting the tip of the toy. Then he slowly and rhythmically pushed it in and drew it out. He finally pushed it all the way in until just the flared jeweled bottom of the plug was in. The angel moaned at being filled, and his cock ached.

“You keep that in now, like a good boy.” He came around to kneel in front of the angel, presenting his own hard cock in front of his mouth. “You want to suck my cock just like a whore, don’t you my love?”

“Yes, Crowley.” He sounded like someone under a hypnotic spell.

“What do you want to do? Say it!”  
“I want to—to suck your cock like a whore.” And he did. 

Crowley came around and lifted the angel’s head. His face was flushed with expectation. Crowley petted his lovely blond hair. “You see, now that’s what I like to hear,” he said. “Why did you ever fight me? All right, baby, here we go. That’s right, ssso nice,” he cooed as he gently slid his leaking cock into the angel’s mouth, the lush lips enveloping it. “Mmm, that’s right, angel. I know you want it. I just. Needed. To get you under control,” he breathed.

He gently thrust in and out, surprised at how well the angel sucked on him. His tongue even flicked around his slit. The feel of his mouth and the sight of his beautiful blond head working on him made him thrust harder and deeper. The angel took the whole length of his cock beautifully, sucking obscenely. The demon came hard with one final thrust, praising the angel as he swallowed his cum. “Oh God, angel. I think you were made to suck cock.”

He panted, then finally caught his breath. He noted with pleasure that Aziraphale was still on all fours, gazing at him expectantly for guidance.

“Lie on your back,” he ordered. 

“Yes, Crowley.” He watched with satisfaction as he lay down and turned onto his back, the plug still seated nicely inside him. Crowley had to touch and taste the angel’s aching swollen cock. He stroked the underside and then lightly fingered it, not grasping it hard enough to satisfy the angel, who let out a high-pitched little whine. 

“Oh, my poor baby,” he said. He gripped it more firmly and stroked it with one hand, while the other hand reached up to stroke his hair as he bent down to kiss him deeply. He could taste himself as he explored that sweet mouth with his forked tongue. Then he moved back down his body with his mouth. He kissed and sucked on his nipples, then his belly, and finally he moved down to lie between the angel’s legs and suck on the tip of his cock. He made obscene slurping noises as sucked, continuing to pump him with one hand as the other massaged and played with his balls. 

Soon the angel arched up into Crowley’s strokes, and then he orgasmed, rocked with waves of pleasure as he thrust up even further, gripping the bed sheets as he cried out. The demon swallowed every drop of his cum. He lay down next to the angel and looked over at him—he had a drugged, dreamily happy look on his face. But sucking the angel’s cock had aroused the demon again, and although the angel looked spent, Crowley decided he was not quite done playing with him. He gathered a couple of pillows and piled them together.

“On your stomach, over the pillows,” he ordered.

“Yes, dear,” came the answer and the angel rolled over and laid himself over the soft mound, his buttocks jutting enticingly up in the air, the plug still in him. Crowley pumped the toy in and out of him a few times, then removed it. The angel’s entrance was nice and ready. Crowley lost no time in slicking a bit of lube over himself and eagerly entering the angel with one smooth thrust. The angel wriggled just a little and moaned softly as Crowley pumped him fast and hard. The angel was so tight around him, so soft and compliant. 

Crowley came again, filling the angel with his hot seed.

Finally Crowley was satisfied. He rolled Aziraphale off the pillows and positioned him on his side, so that he could spoon him. He rubbed him and nuzzled the back of his neck, then miracled a blanket over them. A morning nap would be delicious right now after his tasty meal. 

Before closing his eyes, however, he peered over so that he could gaze fondly into the angel’s face. He saw that the venom was slowly wearing off, his blue eyes losing the drugged glaze. He kissed him gently. “All right, angel?”

“Mmmm,” he answered sleepily. “Still….didn’t play fair,” he muttered.

“Sure I did,” said Crowley, smiling and curling up next to him, putting his arm around his beautiful prey. “I told you, angel. I don’t break rules, I just bend them a little.”


End file.
